Survive the Nightosphere 9
by mah29732
Summary: New season of Survive the Nightosphere featuring some new faces including Deadpool who really isn't supposed to be there.
1. New Faces

Survive the Nightosphere 9

Chapter 1: New Faces

A certain Light Yagami found himself in a cage.

"What is this place, is this prison?" asked Light as he looked around.

"No my friend" said Slade as he appeared in his cage, "you're in the NIghtosphere with the rest of us."

"Hey it's my twin!" laughed Deadpool.

"How the heck did you end up here, you're supposed to not be able to die" continued Slade to Deadpool.

"I wanted to go on a reality show so I went here!" laughed Deadpool.

"This is getting annoying" sighed Noob Sabiot in his cage.

"So he's the only one of us not really dead?" asked Sinestro.

"Sadly yes" replied Slade.

"What about that guy meditating over there, what's his name Starkiller?" asked Sinestro referring to Galen Marek.

"You're disturbing me" said Starkiller.

"Oh Mr. Silence has said something!" laughed Deadpool.

"Enough!" roared Starkiller who got up, "I am here to get out of the Nightosphere and show Vader that he can't use me like he's doing."

"Can't believe I ended up here" sighed Cable.

"Actually I heard your master was in here awhile ago but left" continued Jynx as she was in her cage.

"He never bothered to mention me did he?" asked Starkiller.

"Not a chance" said Gizmo, "but he totally managed to win!"

"Then there might be hope for me after all" said Starkiller.

"Alright all you crazy kids" laughed Jake as he came by with Finn, "Hunson wants you all out!"

"Deadpool how the heck did you get here you're not even dead" said Finn.

"But I want to be part of a reality show!" laughed Deadpool.

"Fine" said Jake as he released Deadpool and the others.

"Let's go find who you'll be facing" laughed Finn.

Mandy couldn't believe she was still in the Nightosphere along with Billy and Mindy.

"I can't believe it I'm still stuck here with you losers!" cried Mindy.

"Silence!" cried a certain Susake Uchiha, "You're disrupting my concentration."

"Concentration on how to be a loser ninja!" laughed Mindy.

"Oh please this is going to be fun" sighed Mr. Sinister.

"I don't feel comfortable in a cage!" cried Toad as he was literally climbing all around his cage.

"It suits your habitat" laughed Mystique.

"Is this another trap from Handsome Jack, where is he?!" roared Salvador.

"What universe are you from pal?" said Duncan as he was in his cage.

"I was out vault hunting and then I woke up here!" continued Salvador.

"Your breath smells just as bad as Toad's" said Heather.

"Okay time to release you guys" said Jake as he came along.

"About time" said Heather.

"Time to free you guys" laughed Jake as he released each one of them.

"Now if you'd follow us to Hunson we'll get you all into teams" laughed Finn.

As they headed over to where Hunson and the Legendary Billy were located, Hunson was ready to give a roll call by putting them into teams.

"Okay let's see the first team will be known as the Light Killers and they'll compromise of Light Yagami, Starkiller, Noob Sabiot, Deadpool, Slade, Cable, Sinestro, Mammoth, Jynx, and Gizmo; the other team will be known as Mandy's thugs and they'd consist of Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Duncan, Heather, Mr. Sinister, Toad, Mystique, Sauske and Salvador" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Great I get to be in the same game as Deadpool" sighed Mr. Sinister who was rather unhappy.

"Yea another season!" laughed Billy.

End of confessions.

"The main prize will not be money but instead a second chance at life" said Hunson, "Deadpool why are you here?"

"To be with Cable and on a reality show!" laughed Deadpool.

"Sounds like something Billy would do if he had those powers" said Mandy.

"Who the heck is Billy?" asked Cable.

"That'd be me" continued Billy.

"Is Deadpool driving you nuts?" asked Mandy to Cable.

"All I wanted is some time alone, but no, somehow I ended up here and now Deadpool is following me here" said Cable.

"Tough" said Mandy.

"Come on this way to the first challenge" said Hunson.

"Yeah, first challenge!" laughed Deadpool.

"Can we please vote him off first?" asked Cable to Light and Starkiller, "He's really annoying me."

"We'll think about it if we lose first" said Starkiller.

"It better be an interesting season this year and not a loser one" said Mindy.

"Oh it will" said Hunson.


	2. First Challenge

Chapter 2: First Challenge

It was already going to be the first challenge and Slade couldn't stand being around Deadpool.

Confessions:

"This is insane not even the first challenge has gone by and Deadpool is already driving me nuts!" cried Slade.

"Reality shows are fun!" laughed Deadpool.

"Wade is indeed being a nut" sighed Cable.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were being led to the area it was obviously going to be an easier challenge for the contestants this time around.

"Okay the first challenge for everyone will be easy" laughed Hunson

Hunson ended up leading everyone to a river.

"Typical this is the river where peaceful spirits leave the Nightosphere, however your challenge here will be a boat race to the finish line, whoever wins the race will have their team win immunity!" laughed Hunson.

"What's the catch, there's always a catch?" asked Mandy.

"Well there are some skeleton pirates on the high seas" laughed Hunson, "but you shouldn't worry about them at least for now."

As the contestants hopped onto their boats, they road off.

Confessions:

"Uh, I can't stand this, if I were alive I'd try to drown myself" said Slade as he was on the same boat as Deadpool.

"Yea, time to rock the boat literally speaking!" laughed Deadpool.

End of confessions.

"Hey wouldn't it be fun if I rocked the boat a little?" asked Deadpool.

"No!" replied Slade and also Cable and Noob Sabiot whom were on the same boat.

"Okay" said Deadpool who did it anyway.

The boat sadly capsized and all four were in the water.

"If Deadpool didn't have the ability of always staying alive I'd make him a permanent resident here" said Cable.

"Looks like I have to help you four" said Starkiller who used his force powers to lift the boat up from the water and put it right side up.

"Well at least we have some useful people on our team" said Cable.

"If we somehow lose please vote me off" said Slade.

As for Mandy's Thugs, the skeleton pirates noticed Mandy and her team approaching.

"Arr, Hunson declares we should fire upon them!" laughed the skeleton pirate captain.

Soon cannon balls began to fall from the sky, one of them ends up putting a large hole in the boat where Salvador, Mystique, Toad and Susake are on.

"Great, we got a leak" said Mystique, "and I think we can't fix it."

"Sure we can" laughed Salvador who simply just sat right on the hole itself preventing the water from coming up.

"That actually might work" said Susake.

"Come on, start rowing!" said Mandy as another cannon ball nearly hits her boat.

Mandy and her team began rowing away from the pirates whom tried their best.

"Hey look there are some others" said the skeleton pirate captain who spotted the Light Killers up ahead.

More cannon balls began to fall, one of the cannon balls ended up nearly hitting the boat where Sinestro, Mammoth, Gizmo and Jynx were on, but Sinestro ended up trying to use his yellow ring powers to block it.

"I can't keep this up!" cried Sinestro.

Suddenly a large cannon ball ended up exploding knocking all of the Light Killers out of their boats and into the water.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention I have a few megalodons in the river!" laughed Hunson.

The contestants swam for their lives from the large sharks, eventually Mandy's Thugs were declared the winners.

"Mandy's team wins immunity, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone" said Hunson.

"Please vote for me, I can't stand being around Deadpool!" cried Slade.

Confessions:

"Slade will get his wise" said Cable as he voted for Slade.

"Deadpool is annoying" said Light.

"Deadpool or Slade, Slade will get what he wished for" said Starkiller.

"Bye Slade" said Noob.

"Hey, I'm going to vote for my dear friend Slade" laughed Deadpool.

"Bye Slade" said Sinestro, "wish it were me, no really, I wished it were me."

"Time to say good bye to myself" said Slade.

"Bye Slade" said Mammoth.

"So long Slade" said Jynx.

"Ha, good riddens" said Gizmo who voted for Slade.

End of confessions.

"When I read your name please come up and retrieve a tasty candy bar from the tray" said Hunson, "Jynx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Sinestro, Cable, Light, Starkiller, Noob Sabiot and the last candy bar for the night will be going to Deadpool."

"Ha, he's all your problem now!" laughed Slade, "This just wasn't my season, so how the heck will you kick me off this time around?"

"Good question" said Hunson.

Soon Slade found himself in a ball shape shrunk down to size.

"Okay Grim, it's your turn, hit Slade far!" laughed Hunson.

"I just love golfing!" laughed Grim.

"Golf of Shame!" laughed Hunson as Grim struck Slade sending him far off, "Don't worry he'll turn back to normal soon enough until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!"


	3. The Amazing Annoying Deadpool

Chapter 3: The Amazing Annoying Deadpool

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, new faces, new souls to torment for the season and a simple river race challenge that some skeleton pirates nearly thwarted at least they didn't thwart Mandy's Thugs, as for the other team Slade got annoyed being around so much with Deadpool and when his team lost he wanted to be the first one to shrink to the size of a golf ball and be swung by the Club of Shame.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Deadpool indeed even when he was sleeping was annoying members of his own team.

Confessions:

"He's annoying no wonder Slade left" said Light.

"I wish we can find a way to make him a permanent resident here" said Gizmo.

End of confessions.

"I can't sleep!" cried Jynx as she got up, "He's driving us crazy!"

"I know he is" sighed Starkiller.

"Having fun with your dummy?" asked Mandy as their anger woke her up.

"Aw, I was going to wake you guys up" said Hunson.

"Deadpool is annoying the rest of the Light Killers" said Mandy.

"Well, you're stuck with him" laughed Hunson, "come on, I'll show you where the challenge would be."

"Did somebody say challenge?!" cried Deadpool who finally woke up.

"Oh great, you got him up" sighed Cable.

"How about a game of water polo?" asked Hunson.

Hunson soon leads the two teams to the large pool.

"Oh boy, swimming!" laughed Deadpool.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention you'll be playing with some hungry piranhas" laughed Hunson, "enjoy, first team to score the highest wins immunity!"

"No way am I swimming with yucky fishes!" cried Mindy.

"Too bad" said Mandy who shoved Mindy right on in.

"Oh, Mindy is making friends with the piranhas" laughed Deadpool, "mine turn!"

"At least he's excited to win" said Cable.

As everyone dived into the water and tried to dodge the piranhas, the piranhas made it harder for everyone to even make one score which Hunson who was behaving like a phony lifeguard wasn't thrilled.

"Come on, make a score, what do I have to heat things up, okay I will!" laughed Hunson.

Cyborg then brings over a large heater where he places it in the water and turns it on.

"Let's hope to heat things up" laughed Cyborg.

Obviously no one on the Mandy's Thugs side were making a score, however Deadpool managed to make a few scores for his team.

Confessions:

"Even though he's annoying, at least he's useful" said Cable.

End of confessions.

Deadpool soon ends up hitting the ball which ends up knocking Billy unconscious.

"Oh Billy" sighed Mandy.

"Well, I guess the challenge is over, the Light Killers win immunity!" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, we won guys!" laughed Deadpool.

"Gee, thanks Wade" said Cable.

"For Mandy's Thugs you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a choice between Mandy and Mindy, strangely not Billy even though he was knocked unconscious.

"Okay, whoever gets the last chocolate candy bar for the night wins immunity and the last one will be going to Mandy!" laughed Hunson.

"I get voted off early?!" cried Mindy.

"Yea you do" laughed Hunson who then uses his powers to change her into the size of a golf ball, "Grim please take her."

"Okay, this one will be a long one" said Grim as he took the Golf Club of Shame.

Grim ends up swinging sending poor Mindy right off with her screaming.

"She'll be back to normal soon enough until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Rock Beasts

Chapter 4: Rock Beasts

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, Deadpool began to literally annoy everyone and the challenge did not start yet. But when the challenge started, our contestants had to swim with piranhas while they played volley ball! The Light Killers ended up scoring the most while Mandy's Thugs didn't and Mindy soon got kicked off and smacked off with the Golf Club of Shame!

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Mr. Sinister couldn't sleep at all as Deadpool was making annoying noises while he slept.

Confessions:

"He's driving me crazy and he's not even on the same team!" cried Mr. Sinister.

"That snoring and those noises would drive anyone crazy" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, they were unaware that some rock creatures had come to life and were moving toward them, one of the large rock creatures ended up jumping waking everyone up.

"What the?!" cried Cable as he noticed them.

"Okay, glad I finally caught ya" laughed Hunson as he was riding on one of them, "cause in this challenge you'd get to fight these guys which every team survives the most amount of time wins immunity!"

The rock creatures then began to charge at the contestants whom made a run for it.

"Okay we need to come up with a strategy if we are going to win" said Cable.

"Strategy, who needs strategy when you got me?" laughed Deadpool.

Confessions:

"He's just making it easy for himself to get kicked off" laughed Sinestro.

"Would like to see Deadpool's own team kick him off!" laughed Mr. Sinister.

End of confessions.

One of the rock creatures nearly smashed members of the Light Killers, yet Deadpool ended up taking out his blades and literally slicing the creature in half.

"Ha, don't need a strategy" laughed Deadpool.

Another rock creature charged at the Light Killers, but Starkiller ended up using his force powers and shoved the creature into its comrades. As for Mandy's Thugs, Mr. Sinister was keeping the rock creatures at bay with his powers, Salvador ended up pummeling one of the rock creatures that nearly got close to Mr. Sinister.

"Nice shot" said Mr. Sinister.

"Hey I fought bigger guys than this" laughed Salvador.

Suddenly a large rock creature ended up ramming its fists against both of them knocking them out cold.

"Those were our best people!" cried Duncan.

"You still got me" said Mystique.

The rock creatures charged at Mandy's Thugs remaining members, yet Mystique ended up slowing some of them down, as for the Light Killers they were literally defeating each oncoming rock creature with ease.

"This is too easy!" laughed Deadpool.

"Just keep on hitting them" said Cable as he didn't want to hear Deadpool speak.

The Light Killers ended up taking down most of the rock creatures that were coming toward them.

"Ha, I knew the Light Killers could pull this one off" laughed Hunson, "congratulations, you won immunity, as for Mandy's Thugs they'll have to vote off someone!"

For Mandy's thugs it was going to be a vote between Salvador and Mr. Sinister.

Confessions:

"I can't believe I let that rock creature get to me" said Mr. Sinister.

"Hmm, don't want Mr. Sinister to go since he might still be useful for our team" said Mystique.

"So bad, I feel like voting for myself" sighed Salvador.

"Good bye Salvador" said Mandy.

"Bye Mr. Salvador" laughed Billy.

"So long" said Sasuke as he voted for Salvador.

"Bye dummy" said Heather as she voted for Salvador.

"So long" laughed Toad who voted for Salvador.

"Bye" laughed Duncan as he voted for Salvador.

End of confessions.

"Well folks this was an easy vote off, cause Salvador got the most votes, apparently Mr. Sinister many see you to be still useful for the team" laughed Hunson.

"Time to shrink Salvador to the size of a golf ball" laughed Grim as he took out his scythe.

Grim ended up using his scythe to do just that and then got out the Golf Club of Shame and used it on poor Salvador who went flying right off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Best Crash Course Ever

Chapter 5: Best Crash Course Ever

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, large rock creatures roamed around to destroy our contestants! Targeting both teams, the rock creatures did their best, though members of the Light Killers were able to keep them at bay, however for Mandy's Thugs, Salvador and Mr. Sinister couldn't withstand the blow, and Salvador soon was kicked out for good.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Mr. Sinister wasn't happy about the last challenge that took place.

Confessions:

"I almost feel embarrassed I nearly got voted off" sighed Mr. Sinister.

"That Deadpool might be annoying but I feel I could use him" said Light.

"Can't stand that Deadpool!" cried Sinestro, "He's keeping me up all the time!"

End of confessions.

"Tell me how the heck do you get along with Deadpool?" asked Sinestro to Cable.

"I just pretend he's not there sometimes" continued Cable, "Wade can be a handful."

Suddenly Hunson came by on a race car that woke everyone up from their slumber.

"Guess Hunson has our challenge for today" said Mandy.

"Today's challenge will be a crash course where you'll all be the dummies!" laughed Hunson, "Whoever can survive the crash course wins immunity for their team!"

Hunson soon led everyone to where he was going to give the challenge, Mandy's Thugs went first, Mandy placed the helmet on her head and drove off, the car ended up purposely into a trap, then launched Mandy into the air and fell right to the ground.

"Ouch, let's see if the rest of ya can do it better" laughed Hunson.

Billy couldn't get up to the first area where Mandy was and did far worse, Duncan sadly almost made it to Mandy's area and also Heather, for Mr. Sinister however he managed to surpass Mandy's area.

"Ha, lasted longer than you!" laughed Mr. Sinister who was unaware he was running right into a brick wall crashing his vehicle.

As the rest of the Mandy's Thugs did their best and failed, for the Light Killers, Starkiller was able to use his vehicle to dodge the traps, yet soon hit a snag as he came across the mine field, Light almost made it too and so did Deadpool.

"Uh, could you guys please put back my body together?" asked Deadpool as he soon found his limbs were everywhere.

"That's disgusting!" cried Sinestro.

"This is how I'm kept alive!" laughed Deadpool as the rest of the team did help put back his body together.

"Well, judging from the scores, I'd have to say the Light Killers win again, Mandy's Thugs you'll be voting off someone again" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Billy will go bye, bye" laughed Duncan.

"I just hate that color hair that Duncan has!" laughed Billy.

"So long Billy" said Heather.

"Bye Billy" said Mandy.

"Idiot" said Mr. Sinister who voted for Billy.

"See ya" laughed Sasuke who voted for Billy.

"Bye Billy" said Mystique.

"Bye!" laughed Toad who voted for Billy.

End of confessions.

"Whoa Billy, you got the most votes, while Duncan just got one" laughed Hunson, "sorry Billy you got voted off."

"Oh, do I get to play golf with Grim?" asked Billy.

"Something like that" said Hunson.

Grim ends up using his scythe to shrink Billy down to the size of a golf ball and takes out his club.

"Four!" roared Grim as he swings the club sending Billy off, "There he goes pretty long!"

"Yep indeed, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Deadpool Annoys Trigon

Chapter 6: Deadpool Annoys Trigon

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, a crash course race was initiated by the two teams on which team could survive the most on the crash course, sadly Mandy's Thugs didn't really make it that far as for one particular contestant Billy was so stupid that he didn't seem to mind to be voted off.

Wow, let's hope the rest of her team won't be like Billy for more Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

The contestants were sleeping right out in the open not knowing that Trigon was making his way toward them.

Confessions:

"I got a special challenge in store for them" laughed Hunson.

"Finally I can show up in this season" laughed Trigon.

End of confessions.

The Earth beneath the two teams began to shatter.

"Great, it's Trigon!" cried Sinestro as he was powering up his yellow ring.

Trigon ends up taking one swipe at Sinestro knocking against a rock.

"So it's a fight he wants" laughed Mr. Sinister as he charges up his powers.

Mr. Sinister along with Sasuke both charge at Trigon, but Trigon with one stomp ends up sending a shockwave knocking them off balance and then literally starts stomping on the two.

"You sure showed him" said Mandy.

The others began to make a run for it as Trigon was too powerful to confront face to face.

"There's got to be a way we can stop him" said Mandy, "too bad Billy's gone."

"Why not use Toad as bait?" asked Mystique.

Suddenly Toad was tossed like a piece of paper by Trigon crashing right onto the ground.

"May I make a suggestion, run for it!" cried Duncan.

As for the Light Killers, Deadpool was right behind Trigon's head.

"Something's behind my head" said Trigon as he was trying to reach for it which he then grabbed Deadpool, "you! I shall crush you!"

"Great, looks like we're going to have to save him" said Cable.

"How come you're so big?" asked Deadpool.

"I'm a demon" continued Trigon.

"Well, if you're the devil how come you're not in charge?" asked Deadpool.

"What's with all the questions?!" cried Trigon.

"Seriously, I never have run into someone like you before" said Deadpool, "Hunson Abadeer claims to be in charge but he's not a demon."

"Oh God not this!" cried Trigon who hated trivia questions.

Trigon couldn't stand Deadpool's insanity as he began to run off, Deadpool began to follow.

"Wait, I got a few more questions for you!" cried Deadpool.

"Leave me alone!" cried Trigon as he began to race off.

"Hmm, there's something you don't see in the Nightosphere" laughed Him as he noticed Trigon wondering off.

"Yep" laughed Hunson.

"Hey, it's the actual devil" laughed Deadpool.

"Oh great he spotted us!" cried Him as he and Hunson began to run off.

"Let's just declare the Light Killers the victors here" said Hunson.

"Will do" said Him.

As the two teams gathered it was obvious which team would be the victor.

"I give the win to the Light Killers to make Deadpool stop asking questions to Trigon" said Hunson.

"But if he's a large demon why isn't he in charge?" asked Deadpool.

"Enough!" cried Hunson, "Your team already won don't screw it up, as for Mandy's Thugs you'll be voting off someone again."

It was indeed going to be a choice between Mr. Sinister and Sasuke.

Confessions:

"Sasuke might have the ninja skills, but Mr. Sinister might have the strength boy this one is tough for me" said Mandy.

"Uh, the guy with the strange name always goes" said Duncan as he voted for Sasuke.

"He's supposed to be a ninja how the heck did he get crushed?" asked Heather, "I thought ninjas were good at not getting crushed."

"Glad I'm not considered" laughed Toad who voted for Sasuke.

"So long Sasuke" said Mystique.

End of confessions.

"Well, it looks like Mandy's Thugs have unanimously voted to kick off Sasuke!" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Sasuke.

"Ha, looks like I get to stay" laughed Mr. Sinister.

"Grim please shrink Sasuke down to the size of a golf ball" said Hunson.

"Will do" laughed Grim who used his scythe and then took out a club and placed Sasuke on the putter and swing the club sending Sasuke off quite far.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Garlic Diving

Chapter 7: Garlic Diving

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, Trigon entered the area into smashing all of our contestants, Mr. Sinister and Sasuke thought they could handle Trigon, but sadly Trigon proved to out do the ninja pretty well along with Mr. Sinister.

As for the Light Killers, Deadpool ended up annoying Trigon with pointless trivia questions driving him away from the rest of the contestants and made Deadpool chase Trigon down before his team was giving the win, in the end Sasuke was voted off from his team, will Mandy's Thugs shape up? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Deadpool's snoring and sleep habits were indeed keeping up the rest of the contestants.

Confessions:

"I can't take that much more of this" said Jynx.

"That crazy Deadpool, he might bring us wins for challenges but he's still annoying" said Gizmo.

"Can't sleep" said Mammoth who looked pretty tired.

End of confessions.

Deadpool's annoying habits ended up getting some other brand of attention some horrible garlic smell, Marceline was wearing a gas mask to make sure the garlic would not affect her in any manner.

"Yuck what is that smell?" asked Mandy as she got up.

"I bet it was Deadpool" said Starkiller.

"Hey, I don't do those sort of things" said Deadpool.

"Alright wieners" said Marceline, "my dad wants me to do the challenge with this time diving into a pool filled with garlic."

"You're kidding, garlic?" asked Light.

Confessions:

"If things couldn't get more annoying than Deadpool's noises this challenge is annoying" said Mammoth.

"Dead rotting fish would be worse" said Gizmo.

End of confessions.

The two teams were led to the area where the pool was filled with garlic, there a few balls were dropped in by Finn and Jake whom were wearing gas masks as well.

"Disgusting!" cried Finn.

"Never saw so much garlic" laughed Jake.

"First team to survive the longest and get the balls wins immunity" said Marceline.

The Light Killers ended up diving in first, Deadpool obviously didn't seem to mind the horrible smell, but Starkiller and Light both had to cover their noises as they dived right on in.

"I could make several pizzas with garlic like this" laughed Deadpool.

Gizmo sadly ended up barfing in the pool of garlic.

"Yuck that's even more gross than the garlic!" cried Jynx as she ended up leaping out of the pool.

Mandy's Thugs soon dived right on in, Duncan ended up scrabbling to the balls in the pool and ended up fighting with Deadpool.

"These are mine find your own!" cried Duncan.

"They're mine!" cried Deadpool who ended up kicking Duncan.

"There's no way I'm going to have my team lose again" said Duncan.

Duncan then grabs one of the garlic and stuffs some of the garlic into Deadpool.

"Take that!" laughed Duncan as he grabs the balls and swims off.

As for the other Light Killers, they literally couldn't stand the garlic around them, and most of them ended up leaping out of the pool of garlic.

"Wow, the Light Killers really didn't seem to do their job, looks like the win will go with Mandy's Thugs" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene with a gas mask.

Indeed it was going to be a vote off between Jynx and Gizmo.

"Okay looks like you two didn't seem to pass the challenge" laughed Hunson.

"I think I'm kicking myself off, can't stand Deadpool and I couldn't stand the challenge" said Gizmo.

"Grim if you'd please" said Hunson.

Grim then came over and using his scythe shrunk Gizmo to the size of a golf ball, placed him on a put and used a golf club to swing poor Gizmo off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Tiny Tina's Prank Challenge

Chapter 8: Tiny Tina's Prank Challenge

Once again it was time for Husnon Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, our contestants began to garlic dive for balls, the Light Killers thought they had the upper hand until Deadpool had a little fight with Duncan, but it wasn't Deadpool who was voted off, but Gizmo ended up kicking himself off cause he couldn't stand Deadpool.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Jynx along with Mammoth felt Gizmo was pretty lucky to get out of the way while he had the time.

Confessions:

"Geeze how the heck are we going to get Deadpool off, sure he's a good fighter but how the heck are we going to not get annoyed by the guy?" said Jynx.

"I'd like to pound him, but sadly he'll just heal" said Mammoth.

"He needs to be locked up somewhere pretty tight" said Sinestro.

End of confessions.

"You two getting annoyed by Deadpool?" asked Sinestro to Jynx and Mammoth.

"Heck yea" replied Mammoth.

"So what'd you want us to do about it?" asked Jynx.

Suddenly the trio were surprised by Tiny Tina.

"Hey guys, looking to prank your fellow contestants?" asked Tiny Tina.

"Let me guess, Hunson sent you?" asked Sinestro.

"Heck yea" continued Tiny Tina.

Tiny Tina ended up waking the rest of the contestants with a smoke grenade.

"Okay what's she doing here?" asked Mandy.

"You are going to prank each other, may the best prankster from each team win" laughed Tiny Tina.

"I got an idea, let's prank Deadpool and show Hunson we mean business in getting rid of him" laughed Sinestro.

"Watch it, Wade can be very tricky" said Cable.

"Uh, why are you helping us, you like Deadpool since he's your friend" said Jynx.

Sinestro decided to prank Deadpool along with Cable's help, as for Mandy's Thugs, poor Mr. Sinister became the victim of a prank, as he sat down he thought he made a farting noise, but really was a whoopee cuss-in instead.

"I can't believe you feel for the old trick" laughed Duncan.

Mr. Sinister ended up flaring up in anger.

"Opps, take it easy pal" said Duncan.

Soon Mr. Sinister dived right down and started to beat up poor Duncan.

"I'm not rescuing him" laughed Heather.

"Heck, let's watch them fight" laughed Toad.

"I think Mr. Sinister is doing most of the fighting" said Mandy.

As for the Light Killers, Deadpool who was still asleep began to smile something, it was Sinestro literally lighting a fire.

"Fire!" cried Deadpool as he ran around.

Deadpool then decided to kick some of the fire sadly onto Light and Starkiller whom ended up rolling around.

"Hey that's a great prank!" laughed Hunson as he noticed it was done by Sinestro, "You got your team the win of immunity!"

Mandy and her team soon were going to vote off someone again, it was going to be down to the choices between Duncan who was rather beaten up and Mr. Sinister.

"Wow, Mr. Sinister can't take such humor anymore, but hey Duncan had what was coming to him" laughed Hunson as he noticed how beaten up Duncan was.

"Yea should have thought this one out" laughed Mr. Sinister.

"Well, Duncan you got the most votes here, so you're gone" said Hunson.

"Alright time to shrink you down to the size of a golf ball" laughed Grim.

Grim soon took out his scythe and zapped Duncan to the size of the golf ball where Duncan soon sent him flying off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Deadpool Gets Even with a Gross Out

Chapter 9: Deadpool Gets Even With a Gross Out

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, it was Tiny Tina's prank challenge where the contestants got to prank each other, Duncan thought it'd have been funny if he pranked Mr. Sinister, however the table turned on poor Duncan as Mr. Sinister began to beat Duncan up! As for the Light Killers they did their best to prank Deadpool, but Deadpool instead pranked some of his fellow teammates getting his team the win!

And for Duncan he got booted off his team, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Deadpool was still quite fast asleep, the other members of his team couldn't stand him.

Confessions:

"I wish I bailed like Gizmo" said Jynx.

"Deadpool is annoying" said Mammoth.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, they could smell something good was cooking, Hunson indeed was cooking up something yummy from the smell of things.

"Something smells good!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool soon wondered over to where Hunson was located along with the rest of the contestants.

"That smells good!" laughed Deadpool.

"Here, try some" laughed Hunson.

Hunson then gives Deadpool some of the soup, where he soon barfs on the rest of his teammates.

"Ha, you are all to eat up this soup I made" laughed Hunson, "whoever can last the longest can win immunity!"

As the contestants began to dive into the soup and began to scarf down as much as they could, Hunson couldn't believe the mayhem on how they wanted to win.

Confessions:

"This is gross" laughed Hunson.

"Going to beat the other team" laughed Deadpool.

"Feel like passing out" said Jynx.

End of confessions.

Poor Jynx soon passed out first from her team, then Mammoth, then Sinestro and the rest except for Deadpool, as for Mandy's Thugs most of her members were still going strong.

"Ha, I can stomach this" laughed Mr. Sinister until he couldn't stand it anymore and fell unconscious.

"Yuck, this is gross" said Heather.

"You better eat this" said Mandy.

"This taste just like my favorite meal!" laughed Toad who was rather use to the gross soup.

"You can stomach all that?" asked Mystique.

"Heck ya" laughed Toad as he continued to scarf down the soup.

Toad continued to scarf down the soup, even managing to finish it before Deadpool could.

"Hey, I was going to have some of that" said Deadpool.

"And the winners here are finally Mandy's Thugs!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Light Killers you'll be voting off someone."

It was indeed going to be a choice between Jynx and Deadpool.

"Hey, how come I'm here, I was the only one who didn't get sick" said Deadpool.

"You're also the only one who is the most annoying" continued Cable.

"I think I'll kick myself off" said Jynx, "and just get this over with."

"You sure about that?" asked Hunson.

"Anything to get away from Deadpool" said Jynx.

"Grim do your duty" laughed Hunson.

Grim soon comes out with his scythe and uses it on Jynx turning her to the size of a golf ball, then swings his club sending her quite far off into the distance.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.

"That was quite a hit" laughed Grim.

"There'll be more where that came from" laughed Hunson.

"I hope so" laughed Grim.


	10. Time to Merge

Chapter 10: Time to Merge

Once again it was Hunson Abadeer's time to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, it was a gross out feast for our contestants, well mostly Deadpool punishing everyone else when they tried to complete the gross soup I was making for them!

Yep, even though the Light Killers lost, Jynx decided to bail because of Deadpool. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Deadpool was snoring pretty loudly as he kept on snoring, Mammoth just couldn't take it anymore.

Confessions:

"That Deadpool is driving me nuts!" cried Mammoth.

"Uh, there must be a weakness somewhere" said Sinestro.

"I can hear his snoring all the way over here" said Mystique.

End of confessions.

"So how the heck are we going to get him to stop snoring?" asked Sinestro.

"I got an idea" said Mystique as she came by with a bucket filled with ice and poured it all over poor Deadpool.

"Hey that wasn't nice" said Deadpool as he got up.

"You were snoring so loudly" said Sinestro.

"Aw, did Deadpool's snoring keep you guys all up, well good news cause you're all going to merge today!" laughed Hunson.

"Isn't it a bit too early for a merge?" asked Mandy.

"Nonsense" laughed Hunson, "all the more fun!"

"I got a bad feeling" said Light.

"Okay, for today's challenge since it's every contestant for him or herself I am going to have a one on one battle between each selected contestant; Deadpool and Cable; Mandy and Mr. Sinister; Toad and Mystique; Light and Noob; Starkiller and Mammoth; and finally Sinestro will get to fight me yours truly" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Me against Hunson Abadeer, ha, if I beat him with my powers than can make me all powerful" laughed Sinestro.

End of confessions.

As the contestants got into fighting arenas, Mr. Sinister had hoped he could be victorious against Mandy as he charged at her, but Mandy ended up giving him the slip and ended up knocking Mr. Sinister right old cold before he could do anything.

"I learned how to fight by being with Grim" said Mandy.

When it came to Deadpool versus Cable, Cable ended up taking a large machine gun and began to fire at Deadpool.

"This is for sending me here in the first place!" cried Cable as he began to fire on Deadpool.

"I can heal remember!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool then took out his swords and sliced the machine gun in half, along with even defeating Cable. As for Toad and Mystique, Toad tried to use his tongue against Mystique, but Mystique ended up grabbing his tongue and swinging poor Toad around tossing him quite far where he got hurt pretty badly. When it came to a fight between Light and Noob Sabiot, Noob ended up using his shadow powers to try to ambush Light who ended up giving a good fight toward Noob where both of them ended up in a draw. For Mammoth and Starkiller, Starkiller ended up using his force powers to pummel poor Mammoth into submission and soon finally it was going to be a fight between Sinestro and Hunson.

"I am so glad there are not enough contestants cause I can harm you" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, my powers of my ring can match yours" laughed Sinestro.

"Oh really?" laughed Hunson as he then showed off his true form.

Sinestro tried his best to shield himself when the tentacles tried to smash him by creating a shield with his ring, but it wasn't enough, Sinestro was beaten even far worse than Toad was, and soon was tossed aside.

"Ha, for those whom won their fights" said Hunson as he turned back to normal, "will receive immunity, as for the others who lost their fights they'll vote off someone."

It was going to be an obvious choice between Sinestro and Mr. Sinister who got beaten up by Mandy.

Confessions:

"Anyone who got beaten up by a girl deserves to get kicked off" laughed Mammoth.

"So long Mr. Sinister" laughed Cable.

"Mr. Girly Man got beaten up by a girl!" laughed Sinestro who voted for Mr. Sinister.

"This is rather embarrassing" sighed Mr. Sinister.

End of confessions.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Sinister has the most votes" laughed Hunson, "looks like you're out."

"Alright time to shrink down Mr. Sinister to the size of a golf ball" laughed Grim who took out his scythe out and shrank poor Mr. Sinister to the size of the golf ball where he then took out a club and sent Mr. Sinister off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Bring on the Headless Horseman

Chapter 11: Bring on the Headless Horseman

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time for Survive the Nightosphere 9, an early merge happened where each of the contestants would fight amongst each other and lucky Sinestro got to fight against me! Some of the contestants were able to beat their counterparts, poor Mr. Sinister just couldn't take a hit at Mandy and got beaten up.

And in the end, he got voted off by those who lost their fights, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

As the contestants tried their best to sleep again, Deadpool was keeping everyone up by his snores.

Confessions:

"This is getting annoying" said Mandy.

"Uh, I can't stand him!" cried Mammoth.

"Wade is getting annoying again" sighed Cable.

"Doesn't he ever sleep normally?" asked Light.

End of confessions.

But as the contestants were going to try to figure a way to get Deadpool up, a flying flaming pumpkin came nearing them, but luckily Sinestro used his ring powers to create a shield around them.

"Glad that ring of yours is handy" said Mandy.

"It looked like a flaming pumpkin" said Sinestro.

"I have one idea who is behind the attack the headless horseman" said Duncan.

"Oh you're right on that" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene on a broom stick, "since Halloween is going to be later this week I thought I'd bring you a surprise guest, the Headless Horseman himself! Your goal is to reach the safety zone where the Teen Titans are waiting, first one there wins immunity!"

Hunson then flies off laughing, soon the Headless Horseman himself arrives on his flaming horse.

"So these are the sort of victims Hunson mentioned to me, ha I am going to be more than happy to have some fun!" laughed the Headless Horseman.

"Hey how come you got no head?" laughed Deadpool.

"Don't care to tell the story, time to blast some targets!" laughed the Headless Horseman.

"I have a suggestion, run!" cried Duncan.

Duncan along with Heather ran for their lives, Starkiller ended up covering their backs as the Headless Horseman kept on tossing the flying flaming pumpkins, he ended up using his force powers targeting the flying flaming pumpkins in deflecting them back to the Headless Horseman.

"Ha, nice try!" laughed the Headless Horseman as he continued to charge at the contestants.

The Headless Horseman then grabbed Toad's tongue and began to swing poor Toad around.

Confessions:

"I can't imagine who could stand grabbing Toad's tongue" said Mystique.

"I'm surprised someone is immune from someone as disgusting as Toad" said Heather.

"Bwahaha that's funny!" laughed Duncan as he was laughing at poor Toad.

End of confessions.

Toad then was tossed toward Mammoth knocking both of them out, for Deadpool, he ended up reaching the Titans first with Light right behind him along with Mandy and Noob Sabiot.

"Well, from the looks of it looks like the others who didn't seem to make it can vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Toad and Mammoth.

Confessions:

"Toad you're useless" said Mystique as she voted for him.

"Bye, bye Toad" laughed Duncan.

"You need to go back with your dinosaur ancestors" laughed Heather.

"I wish Deadpool didn't make it" sighed Cable as he voted for Toad.

"That Headless Horseman kept me from reaching the Titans oh well I get to vote for Toad!" laughed Sinestro.

End of confessions.

"Okay Toad, it looks like you got the most votes so you're out of here!" laughed Hunson.

"Time to shrink you!" laughed Grim as he changed Toad into the size of a golf ball, where he then swing a club after he was put on a putter.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Fighting the Skeleton Minions Again

Chapter 12: Fighting the Skeleton Minions Again

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, it was the Headless Horseman attacking our contestants! That's right folks because of the season of Halloween, the Headless Horseman was brought up by yours truly just to appear as a guest!

Some contestants made it to safety, but others like Toad sadly felt the wrath of the Headless Horseman and was soon promptly voted off. So who'll be next to be voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Mystique knew she had to gain something with Toad now gone, but she needed to crush the others if she wanted to advance.

Confessions:

"I think for my strategy to get ahead, would have to crush the remaining powerful members, namely that Starkiller guy, along with Mammoth, Cable and Deadpool" continued Mystique, "I could form an alliance with Heather and Duncan, they have no real powers and are not going to be a big threat toward me."

"Ha, this is fun, I can't believe I'm so far ahead" laughed Deadpool.

"Uh, this is getting annoying, if I am in last place I wouldn't mind getting out while I still can" said Noob Sabiot.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, skeleton hands from the ground leaped right out and grabbed Mandy, she immediately woke up and started to bash the skeleton that was digging itself out from the ground.

"Oh great, that's not the sort of wake up call I'd have in mind!" cried Mandy.

"Wonderful" said Mystique as she noticed more skeletons were popping up from the ground.

"At least they're not zombies" said Noob.

"I hope my skeletons didn't bother you" laughed Sartana as she came into the scene, "Hunson Abadeer wanted me to deliver the challenge since it's the annual Day of the Dead challenge!"

"Okay kids" laughed Hunson as he was in the safe zone, "if you can reach the safe zone you will win immunity and for the others you'll have to vote off someone."

As the skeletons began popping up, Deadpool ended up using his swords to slice through the skeletons, while Cable blasted his way through. Sinestro tried his best, but a large skeleton ended up knocking Sinestro down, and soon knocked out Noob Sabiot as well.

"There goes the ninja" said Mandy as she ended up beating up a skeleton that was in her way.

While the contestants were fighting their way through, Mystique caught up with Heather and Duncan.

"Say you two, I got an idea why not form an alliance with me?" asked Mystique.

"An alliance with you?" asked Duncan as he knocked down a skeleton coming toward him, "Sure I guess."

"Excuse me" said Heather as she pulled Duncan over, "she's a mutant she could beat the both of us if she reaches the final two."

"Yea so what, I faced tougher people than her" said Duncan.

"Fine, I guess I'd be interested in an alliance" said Heather.

As the three fought their way through the droves of skeletons coming toward them, Deadpool along with Light and Starkiller made their way to the safety zone first.

"Looks like Deadpool along with Light and Starkiller will be the first ones to receive immunity!" laughed Hunson.

Cable along with Mystique, Heather and Duncan soon arrived, and Mandy just barely making it.

"Oh well, the others will have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Sinestro and Noob Sabiot.

Confessions:

"I'd vote for myself, but on the other hand Sinestro is kind of annoying to be around with" said Noob.

"Uh, what a bad ninja" laughed Sinestro who voted for Noob.

End of confessions.

As the others voted for who'd be kicked off, Hunson tallied the votes.

"Okay let's see how many votes are in for Noob Sabiot, only one" laughed Hunson, "let's see how many votes are in for Sinestro, well the number is greater than one, Sinestro is kicked off!"

"Ha, finally I get to be away from Deadpool!" laughed Sinestro.

"And finally I can shrink you down to size and use you like a golf ball" laughed Grim as he used his scythe on Sinestro shrinking him down to size, putting him on a putter and swinging the golf club sending him far off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Giant Turkey Attack

Chapter 13: Giant Turkey Attack

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, I sent Sartana of the Dead on the annual Day of the Dead attack on our contestants, this time thankfully she wasn't interested in ousting yours truly again. The contestants had to make their way toward a safety zone, some of them did survive, but for those who didn't like poor Sinestro, he soon found himself getting voted off in the end.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

The contestants were still getting annoyed with Deadpool snoring most of the time.

Confessions:

"Uh, Deadpool" said Mandy.

"Wade, Wade, Wade keeping everyone up" sighed Cable.

"There must be some way I can exploit this in getting rid of Deadpool and still back stab the others" said Mystique.

End of confessions.

"Hey fellas!" laughed Hunson as he brought over some costumes.

"Hunson Halloween is over" continued Mandy.

"Yes, but these are special costumes for the challenge I am prepared, you are all going to dress up as worms!" laughed Hunson.

"For what?" asked Heather.

"You'll see" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants put on the worm consumes and went out in the open, nothing was happening.

"So where's the big challenge?" asked Duncan.

Suddenly the Earth began to shake beneath them and suddenly a rather large turkey approached them.

"It looks kind of hungry" said Light.

"No you doofus, Hunson set us as bait it's another survivor challenge!" cried Duncan.

"Did he say we couldn't remove the costumes?" asked Starkiller.

"Who cares" said Duncan as he ripped his costume, "if this bird wants to fight I'll give him a fight."

Suddenly the large turkey's beak nearly smashes down on Duncan who then dodges the attack, Starkiller then rips off his costume and uses a force push toward the large turkey.

"I'm in" laughed Deadpool who used his swords on the turkey.

The large turkey then charged and ended up running over Noob Sabiot.

Confessions:

"Embarrassing being defeated by a giant bird" sighed Noob.

End of confessions.

The giant bird continued to pounce on the other contestants, it pummeled poor Mammoth, and knocked out Cable, Starkiller soon had to take out his two lightsabers and began to swing them toward the large turkey.

"Yea, that's showing him!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool then took out his uzi guns and began to blast the giant turkey.

"Yea that some of that and that, and that!" laughed Deadpool.

"He's indeed crazy" said Light to Starkiller.

"We're going to need something to knock out the bird with" said Starkiller.

"That large rock" said Light as he noticed it.

"It might just do the trick" said Starkiller.

Starkiller then leaped right onto the ledges and ended up using his force powers to bring down the large rock, he then used his force levitation power and targeted the large turkey.

"Time to say nighty night" laughed Starkiller as he then tossed the large rock.

The large rock ended up hitting the large turkey knocking it old cold.

"Ha, we did it!" laughed Deadpool.

"Yea you did" said Hunson, "this turkey is ripe for a Thanksgiving feast later this month, but for those of you who didn't help out knock out the giant bird you're going to have to vote off someone."

It was going to be a choice between Noob and Mammoth.

Confessions:

"I really should get out if I don't want to see Deadpool again" said Mammoth.

End of confessions.

"Wow, Noob, you got so many votes" laughed Hunson.

"Wait, I want to leave!" cried Mammoth, "This season is too much for me!"

"Oh well these votes don't matter even if Mammoth was going to stay" laughed Hunson.

"Just end it please" said Mammoth.

"Hey Grim he said please" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, time to shrink him down to size and use him as a golf ball" laughed Grim who did just that to poor Mammoth, and then sent him off screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Pilgrims and Greeks

Chapter 14: Pilgrims and Greeks

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, it was a giant turkey attack initiated by me where the turkey ended up attacking our contestants! Some of them fell first like Mammoth and Noob Sabiot, but the others quickly got their act together and crushed the giant turkey!

In the end, Mammoth wanted to get himself voted off just to get away from Deadpool! So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

The remaining contestants could hardly stand Deadpool as he continued to snore and keep them all up.

Confessions:

"That Mammoth is rather lucky to get out while he still could" said Noob Sabiot.

"I hate Deadpool he's more annoying than Billy" said Mandy.

"Earplugs won't work" sighed Mystique.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep, Hunson walked over with a loud horn and began to honk it right at them waking them up.

"So what's going to be the challenge for today?" asked Mandy as she got up.

"Today's challenge you'll be Native Americans and Maccabees building a fort to defend itself from marauding Greeks and Pilgrims!" laughed Hunson.

"Another themed challenge?" asked Duncan.

"Yep, you are to build your fort, then Sartana will raise the dead Greeks and Pilgrims who'll do their very best to pillage the fort!" laughed Hunson, "Longest surviving contestant wins immunity!"

As the contestants got ready to make their fort with the materials given out to them by the Legendary Billy, Deadpool along with Starkiller did most of the work, Starkiller used his force powers to lift some of the heavy materials while the others hammered nails in their place. About an hour later, the fort is complete.

"Sartana, time to do your thing" laughed Hunson.

Sartana ended up using her guitar to raise the dead Greeks and Pilgrims from the ground, as they rose up, the Greeks and the Pilgrims charged toward the fort.

"Here they come!" cried Mandy.

The Greek skeletons began putting up ladders for them to climb up, Mandy along with Heather and Duncan began to fire arrows at them, while Mystique ended up using an ax to knock each one down. For the Pilgrim skeletons they ended up setting up a cannon and fired some cannon balls into the walls knocking the wall down where Noob Sabiot ended up falling.

"We lost one!" cried Mandy as she continued to fight with the Greek skeletons.

The Greeks continued to fight and ended up knocking Mandy down, along with also knocking down Duncan and Heather, Deadpool soon swung into action and used his swords against the Greek warriors slicing their bones.

"Ha, yea take that!" laughed Deadpool.

But before Deadpool could realize, a cannon ball ended up coming toward his way literally blowing him up into pieces.

"Uh, could someone help me out here?" asked Deadpool as his head was just the only part of his body still talking.

"I'll get your pieces together" sighed Cable.

As poor Cable was doing that, the Pilgrims were able to bring down the gate and began to storm the fort, Light along with Starkiller ended up doing most of the fighting, Starkiller used his lightsabers and sliced the oncoming skeleton Pilgrims.

"Ha, there's some action!" laughed Hunson.

They continued to fight as long as possible until they were surrounded by both Greek warrior skeletons and Pilgrim skeletons.

"Okay I think they had enough Light and Starkiller win immunity as for the rest of you time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Deadpool where Cable was still putting his pieces together and Noob Sabiot.

"Wow, Deadpool you fell apart back there and Noob Sabiot you just fell" laughed Hunson, "and the one with the most votes goes to Deadpool!"

"What, I get voted off?" asked Deadpool.

"You keep everyone up" said Noob Sabiot.

"And you're annoying" added Mandy.

"Ha, this one is indeed a shocker" laughed Grim as he used his scythe to change Deadpool's size into a golf ball where he placed him on a putter and swung the golf club sending him far off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Return of Deadpool So Soon?

Chapter 15: Return of Deadpool So Soon?

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, it was the wrath of the Pilgrims and the Greeks targeting our contestants whom had to hatch it down in a fort. Yep, our contestants fought bravely against the invaders, yet for Deadpool a surprise was in store from him, the Pilgrims had cannons and fired one of them at him turning him into pieces that poor Cable had to put together again.

In the end, Deadpool's display finally got him kicked off, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

It was so quiet and peaceful the rest of the contestants were able to sleep soundly without Deadpool waking them up or snoring.

Confessions:

"For the first time I've been here I feel completely at rest without Deadpool!" laughed Heather.

"Bye Deadpool" laughed Mystique, "No more annoying noises!"

End of confessions.

Sadly that didn't last as Hunson himself ended up driving in a tank toward them.

"Up, up, up soldiers!" cried Hunson.

"Great is the challenge going to have to do something with tanks?" asked Mandy.

"A tank race! Whoever crosses the finish line with their tanks wins, but you can also try to get rid of the other contestant by blowing them to pieces!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Nuts, wished Deadpool were here then I'd be the one blowing him to pieces" said Mystique.

"Oh the conundrum of not having that Deadpool here" said Noob Sabiot.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were shown where the tanks were located, each hopped onto one of their own tanks and began to head toward the starting line, the Legendary Billy ended up firing a gun in the air signaling them to head off, however Hunson had a secret plan since everyone missed Deadpool he had secretly met up with Deadpool earlier who was given a tank of his own to make a surprise entrance.

"Deadpool" laughed Hunson as he walked up to Deadpool in his tank, "the guy who's supposed to still be living in the Nightosphere, time to do your cue."

"Already, about time" laughed Deadpool.

As the race continued, Mandy was ahead with Starkiller not far behind.

"Catching up to you" said Starkiller as he began to fire a round at Mandy.

"You should have used your force powers instead of some cruddy tank ammo" said Mandy.

Noob ended up joining in by trying to fire ammo at both Starkiller and Mandy, yet unknown to the others, Deadpool was lying and waiting, he soon fired one shot destroying Noob Sabiot's tank.

"Ouch, and Noob Sabiot is out of the tank race, but what's this Deadpool has returned!" laughed Hunson.

"Hey, I thought he wasn't supposed to be back?" asked Cable.

"Ha, time for revenge!" laughed Mystique.

Mystique along with Duncan and Heather decided to gang up on Deadpool literally trying to blow him into pieces even more than that cannon did.

"Ha, time to say good bye for good" laughed Duncan as he was aiming his tank cannon at Deadpool's tank.

"Wow, you got a pretty good aim at my tank" laughed Deadpool who had put the tank in cruise control.

"What, how the heck did you get here?" asked Duncan.

"I got a few grenades for ya as a present" laughed Deadpool who then tossed them into Duncan's seat with the pins right off.

"I hope this still won't hurt since I'm dead already" said Duncan as he closed his eyes.

As Deadpool leaped from Duncan's tank, it then explodes with poor Duncan flying into the air, Heather literally ends up trying to run over Deadpool, but Deadpool takes out his swords and slices the tank into pieces.

"Wow, look at him go" said Light as he decided not to take part in going after Deadpool.

Mystique soon began to fire at Deadpool trying to turn him into pieces.

"Come back here I'm not finished with you!" roared Mystique.

Deadpool soon got back onto his tank, and changing course coming right toward Mystique.

"Okay, but this will hurt you more than it hurts me" laughed Deadpool as he soon fires at her tank causing it to explode.

Deadpool soon speeds up his tank catching up with the others whom were ahead, surprisingly Deadpool ties with Mandy and Starkiller while Light comes in second and Cable in third.

"Wow, coming back into the game again like that so soon was a blast" said Cable.

"Yep Deadpool is back as for the others they're going to have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Duncan and Noob Sabiot.

Confessions:

"Hmm, that Deadpool is rather crafty I could vote off Duncan, but Noob is very shadowy and mysterious" said Mystique.

"Uh, Duncan deserves to go" said Heather.

"I'll kick off Duncan" said Noob.

"Bye Noob, yea I'd laugh at that kind of a name" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"Whoa, this is a rather close vote here, Noob Sabiot you got one vote, Duncan, you got one vote, and another and oh wait there's one more for you" said Hunson.

"But you said the votes were close, that doesn't sound close" continued Duncan.

"Which means I can shrink you down to size!" laughed Grim as he took out his scythe and changed Duncan to the size of a golf ball where he ended up being knocked out quite far.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Everyone Gets Annoyed with DeadpoolAgain

Chapter 16: Everyone Gets Annoyed with Deadpol Again

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 9, Deadpool returns! Yep, Deadpool, came on a tank ramming at other contestants and literally blowing them out of the tank race! The others whom were annoyed by his presence tried their best to stop him, but were thwarted when attempted to do so.

In the end, Duncan got kicked off, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

Deadpool was once again snoring making everyone stay up the entire night they were supposed to sleep.

Confessions:

"Wade is annoying everyone again" said Cable.

"Uh, this is the reason why some of the others dropped out earlier" said Mystique.

"We've got to find a way to get rid of Deadpool" said Heather.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were still trying to sleep they ended up smelling something quite good.

"Come on over" laughed Hunson.

"What's this all about?" asked Heather as she got up, "Smells oddly good."

"Oh yes, in fact it is, you know that large turkey you all clobbered in one of the other challenges this is that turkey!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"That's kind of disturbing" said Deadpool.

"Never thought Hunson could cook so well.

End of confessions.

"Anyway in this challenge you are all to take this turkey dinner to Trigon as his turkey dinner if he sees anyone of you eat it you'll automatically be kicked off the game!" laughed Hunson, "But if you last this long you'll stay for another day."

As the contestants were waiting for the large fried turkey to be placed on a large plate, poor Deadpool along with Cable, Noob and Starkiller were selected to carry the plate.

"This is an easy challenge it should bring anyone of us a win" said Heather.

"I hope Hunson didn't leave anything out like keeping anyone or anything else from trying to get a piece of the turkey" said Mystique.

As the contestants began their long trek, Trigon was waiting for them to come up with the turkey.

"Where's my dinner, where's my dinner!" cried Trigon where Raven and the rest of the Titans were waiting at the table, "You said Hunson would bring me my dinner!"

"He does this all the time" sighed Raven.

As the contestants took their time, they were unaware that some hungry crows were watching, along with Tiny Tina who was trying to egg on the crows.

"Hey look birds, doesn't that look like a scrap of meat, I know you guys are not vultures but it'd be fun to watch them squirm" laughed Tiny Tina.

The crows then began to fly right down, as the crows were trying to attack the turkey feast with Mystique and Heather doing most of the work, Finn and Jake brought a cage of raptors.

"Man these guys look hungry!" laughed Jake.

As Finn ends up releasing the raptors, they end up charging at the fried turkey which the other contestants carrying the turkey have to place the plate down to fight off the raptors. Deadpool ended up taking out his swords and did battle with the raptors while Cable grabbed a raptor's neck and tossed it toward its comrades.

"This is fun!" laughed Cable.

For the other contestants, the raptors were a bit too much for Noob Sabiot, and for Mandy she ended up getting beaten up by the raptors who ended up taking a large chunk from the turkey itself.

"Grab that wing!" roared Mandy.

Deadpool raced to rescue the wing that was ripped off by the raptor and ended up getting the wing back where he placed it back to where it was.

"Good as it was just coming out of the oven" laughed Deadpool.

"Where's my dinner!" roared Trigon.

The contestants whom were still able to get on their feet ended up taking the large plate toward Trigon.

"Someone took off this wing" said Trigon as he noticed it.

"We were fighting off raptors" continued Cable.

"Whatever" said Trigon as he started to eat the turkey.

"Okay, Mandy, and also Noob Sabiot you two are gone for good this time!" laughed Hunson.

Grim soon came towards the two with his scythe and uses his scythe to shrink them down to the size of golf balls, he puts both of them on the putter, and swings his golf club sending them off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
